Digimon: Tamer's Begin
by Shodaime
Summary: DISCONTINUED: 30 years after Malo Myotismon, Tk's daughter Rika has stumbled upon the biggest secret in the world digimon are real and now she along with Takato and Henry must defeat the new evil and bring order to both worlds
1. Ladys and Gentlemen: Rika and Tk Takashi

Digimon: Tamer's begin

Chapter One: A day at the Takaishi's.

Takeru Takashi sighed as he looked out of the window.

Today was the anniversery of Malo Myotismon's defeat, 30 years after the digi-gates closed up, and in that time Takeru or Tk as he had been called back then had become a father, to a girl called Rika Takaishi, the resident digimon card game champion.

Tk had written the original digimon books but had sold the rights to a toy company, then he sold the movie rights, then he sold the rights for an anime and finall he had money pouring in from left right and centre because of his popular "Creation".

The reason why Tk sighed was because today was also the anniversery of his wife's death and his daughter's birthday.

Recently Tk had been getting more distante with his daughter, every time he tried to talk to her she just shut him out and mumbled some curse words at him, of course he retaliated by calling the digimon empress just to get on her nerves.

Rika's mother, Kari, had died of cancer when Rika was just five years old, to have a mother taken away from her at such an early age had been traumatising for her and had left Tk broken hearted, so much so that Tk went into a slump and dated tons of women and just as many men, until the slump was over and he stopped dating completely.

Tk had been very close to his daughter and had been the only one to get through to her whenever she was depressed, angry, sad, or just plain pissed off.

Rika had dark orangey-brown hair tied up into a spikey topnot-ponytail at the back of her head and beautiful amythest eyes, sometimes people even wondered if Rika was even Tk's child, but Tk knew that was a lie because he and Rika had taken a blood test and their DNA matched perfectly.

The golden rayes of sunlight illuminated his face as the great fire ball rose from the east.

The Takaishi's had a very strange house it was on top of a sky scrapper and was an Edo style japanese house, garden, ponds and waterfall and all, an outdoor pool was always accessable and the fence that surrounded the edges of the skyscrapper and at least five feat away from the wooden wall and gate that kept things out.

Tk owed the entire building and since he virtually lived here he had a house built on top of it. I did say that Digimon was popular.

Tk looked at the calander, in a few short weeks it would be his 42nd birthday and today Rika was Fifteen years old which ment soon she would be aloud to move out of school and get a job, ofcourse she didn't need one since her dad was rich.

Tk gave a longing stare towards the city.

He hadn't spoken to Tai in years, not since Kari died, both he and Davis blamed him for what happened, but everyone else just gave them the cold shoulder since there had been nothing that Tk could have done to save her. Last he heared from Tai he had become a professional soccor player living his dream. Whilst his son stayed home in Japan with his chef of a mother.

Davis owed his own noodle empire whilst being married to Noriko who did become a school teacher i might add. His son is a practical joker.

Ken and Yolie had gotten married two decades ago and whilst Yolie was a computer enginier Ken had become a universitiy professor. They have four children, one of which was adopted.

Cody had been in a terrible accident and had been frozen due to new technology, he hadn't aged a day over 15, but the machines didn't freeze cancer cells.

Joe had become a doctor whilst being married to a nurse who he really loved, she also happened to be Yolie's sister. Their son was so unlike either of them though.

Sora and Matt had gotten married but were on the brink of divorce, when Matt, a famous rockstar, had discovered Sora, a top tennis player, had been sleeping with Tai. Their daugher had been very distraut.

Izzy was a genetics scientist and had recently discovered a way to create clones, the only problem was he needed a sample of data from the digital world which was off limits to everyone. His wife Mina was an indian digidestend who now lived with him and worked as his assistant. His children had become a handfull recently.

Mimi had become a chef and had fallen for Tai, her only regret was that after her first born she was unable to have anymore children.

In all life had it's ups and downs but the worst part was that most of the digidestend had dropped out of contact.

The front door opened to reveal Rika dressed in a white with blue sleeves t-shirt with a blue broken heart in the middle of the white, a pair of blue jeans folded at the bottom clung to her tightly, while a seried of belts tied themselves around them, Rika looked like a punk girl, which Tk was proud of.

He wanted to to scare bullies away but her attitude had scared friends away, and everyday Tk saw more of her mother in her, a trait he adored.

"Morning old guy" she said blaitently.

"Morning Ice Queen" he replied keeping his unwavering eyes on the window,

every morning was like this, they said morning gave an insult chat a bit then go their seperate ways, it was kind of saying "i love you daddy/my special little girl" except they got a bigger kick out of fighting and had more fun insulting eachother, it was all for fun.

"oh how original, Ice Queen? how many times have you used that one?"

"depends on the amount of times you've called me "old Guy", little monster"

"shut up"

"stuff it Kaijuu"

Rika smirked sincirely at him

"Rika no Kaijuu, Gaki!"

This was a typical day for the Takaishi's.

Half an hour later Rika announced she was leaving

"not today Kaijuu"

"why not?"

"we've got plans for today"

"which would be?"

"uh the words birthday girls day out spring to mind"

"your a birthday girl?" she asked sarcastically

"oh yeah didn't i tell you i was a birthday girl right after i invented a new planet?" he replied with his own sarcasim

"oh what you call it?"

"Rika Takaishi is a pain in the arse"

"oh wow what an interesting name"

Tk smilled

Rika was in a good mood.

"Anyway i've got the day off so its just you and me to spend the day together"

"oh joy i can hardly wait"

"oh i have tickets to the new Ritchie Mars concert tonight and i was thinking..."

Rika had hugged him like she was squeezing a spot of her face only with a lot more love

"have i ever told you your the best dad in the world and that i love you"

"Rika you just said something nice are you sick or something sweetheart?"

Just a typical Takaishi day.

Please review!


	2. Rika's first encounter

Thanx for Reviewing!

Digimon: Tamers Begin:

Chapter 2: Rika's best birthday

All in all the day had gone pretty well, Rika had cracked a few smiles, some sarcastic, sinister and sincire but still she smilled,

Tk held the bags that Rika had bought which turned out to be tons of jeans, digimon cards, some dvd's, a few belts, a couple of black, blue and purple t-shirts, tops and jackets, to make her look dont-mess-with-me-or-you'll-find-yourself-wrapped-around-a-mighty-oak-with-a-couple-of-bruises-and-two-black-eyes.

Rika looked across the park to see a mobile shrine for wishes,

Even though Rika and Tk were christian, she actually enjoyed learning about other religions and even participated in them, The Takaishi's had relitives all around the world, some by blood, some by adoption and others of spiritual connections, like your uncle's cousin's neice's best friend. Having so many relitives of different colour, religion, race and age made the family so diverse that other ways of thought were imposed on the young ones unintentionally.

Rika walked over with her father in toe holding a bunch of darkly coloured bags.

"well hello young lady would you be interested in making a prayer?" asked the old man at the cart

"yes please" Rika replied using her nice voice, a rare occurance

"very well 55 yen please, oh would you'r boyfriend like to give a prayer?"

"boyfriend?"

The old man pointed to Tk indicating that he was either sweet-talking, he thought Tk was her boyfriend, or he was just plain senile

"he's not my boyfriend"

"your brother?"

"nope"

"cousin?"

"uh-uh"

"Friend?"

"try father" Tk butted in

"huh?"

"i'm taking my daughter around town for her birthday"

the old man smiled taking Tk's had

"ah but you look so young kid"

_'yeah as young as the dinosaurs' _Rika thought

Rika then realised that the old man was as tall as Rika's waist and was hunched over a bit. He also looked like he had been through the mill, with ripped clothing, he also looked malnourished, suddenly Rika's icey heart started to feel sympathy towards this man

"i think i will make a prayer" Tk told the old man

"thank you youngster"

Rika smilled at her dad he did look young

"well then for both of you that will be 110 yen please sir"

as Rika wrang the bell and put her hands in a praying position she thought of a good prayer

_'please let this old man get better off'_ she thought as she closed her eyes

Rika stepped away and smilled as her father whilst he did his prayer

'_i wonder what his prayer is?' _she thought

as Tk finished his prayer the old man smilled at him

"thank you both"

"your welcome" Rika replied

"say youngster" the old man said to Tk

"yes"

"may i ask you a question?"

"you just did but sure?"

"how do you stay so young?"

this caught Rika off guard causing the ice queen to sweat drop and fall down anime style

"a bitchy daughter who has the same personality as young and a heck of a lot of patience" Tk replied with a smile and gave Rika a sly look

"ah so thats the ticket, thank you youngster"

the old man waved good bye as Rika and Tk walked away

"so what was your wish?" Rika asked, the question had been starting to eat her up inside

"for the old man to be better off"

"me to"

Their wish was not in vain because as they left a lottory tciket flew by and the old man caught it infront of a Tv store announcing the winning numbers of the lottory which just happen to be the old mans ticket numbers

"scary, we both wanted the same thing"

"nope, we just think alike" Rika replied in a snooty matter

Tk smiled and put a bag full hand on his daughters shoulder

"you and your silver heart" he replied refering to Rika's heart being both cold and nice at the same time

"whats wrong with a silver heart?" she asked agittated

"nothing Ice Queen" he replied

"hmpf" went Rika pouting like a little kid

"you know..." Tk started but never finished

"if i keep on pouting the winds will change and my face will stick like this forever, i know dad" she rebuked coldly

Tk rolled his eyes but seeing her so serious he dropped his head

"are you upset because it's the anniversary of her going?" he asked

"you should know how i feel your mon died on your birthday"

"thanks for reminding me" he said saddened

Rika looked at him with guilt full eyes as he fought back a tear in his eye

"come on we came here today for fun so lets have some, youngster"

"you'll never let that die will you?" he said supporting a small smile on his lips

"nope, daddy-kins"

"now thats just pushing it young lady" he said with flames in his eyes

"oh really?" she replied playfully

"oh yeah" he put a hand on rika's shoulder

just as that happened a scream errupted as a thick blanket of fog appeared just three feet away

a crowd ran away from it as a loud terrible growl errupted scaring everyboday away

Tk was pushed back by the crowd taking him away from his daughter

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as she was pushed to the ground

Rika on the other hand kneed down on the ground holding her hands on her head as a mob of people ran her over, her eyes shut in terror

as the last person got away the fog engilfed Rika as she turned will fearfull eyes

There stood a red ogre with a tiger skin loin clothe, white hair, two black horns, two mutated white fangs, and a boney club with black metal spikes poking out hung tightly to the monsters oversized red hand as what appeared to be a smile was suported on his face as he saw Rika there on the floor

"ah fresh meat" it said with a cruel intimidating voice

"uhh" Rika said clearly scared

he swung his club up and narrowingly missing her head by inches,

Rika ran out of the fog with the ogre just behind her,

her heart was racing a hundered mile per hour as she ran

"come back her little girl" he yelled

but Rika just kept on running

the ogre hung back in defeat

"that's right run away to fish faced mommey you witch" he said

Rika kept running only in the opposite direction towards the monster

"NO ONE INSULTS ME OR MY MOTHERS MEMORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the ogre put his hands up to stop her but he was a second to late

in that very second Rika's fist collided with the side of the monsters face knocking out both of it's front fangs with a painfull whack and a sickening crunch of his other teeth being knocked into dust

a few tears escaped the monsters eyes

just as the bitter and sad tears fell down Rika's face

"got it red?" she said cruelly

"you brat" he yelled lifting up his club just as a full moon raised above the skyscrappers,

the light from the earth's satalite distracted the monster who gave it a fearfull look at it as a strange light was imited from it

Rika turned around to see the beautifull white and silver glow illuminate from the moon

the light gained in brightness and as dropplets of water and green leaves blew into the face of the moon and twisted around itself with the moonlight merging with the wind ridding forces of nature as the water and leaves hung in the air a few seconds a beastly humanoid figute appeared infront of the moon.

The figure fell or flew gracefully infront of Rika revealling itself to be a tall humanoid golden yellow fox, a pair of purple ying-yang equals symbol decorated on it's tighs, a collor of snow white fur rested around it's neck, a pair of elbow lenght purple glooves were worn with real ying-yang symbols resting on the forehand of the gloove, a pair of furry wing like objects rested on it's shoulder blades

Rika instantly knew it from all the picture she had seen when she was a little girl from the digimon card game

"Renamon?"

"yes" was the feminine voice replying from the kitsune

"are you a...aa...digimon?"

"yes Rika"

"how..."

"i am a digimon and i wish for you to be my tamer"

"a tamer...me?"

"yes"

"a tamer?" asked the monster

"yes Fugamon slime" Renamon replied to the over grown goblin doll

Rika cracked a smile at her "partner"

"you'll pay for that girly" he replied to renamon

"oh shut up DIAMOND STORM" renamon jumped into the air and used her signiture attack sending thousands of white crystles to impact in Fugamon's over sized ugly face

he screamed in pain as they shards hit him in a face and combusted into data

Rika was shocked to say the least but was relieved to see Renamon standing over her holding out a hand offering to help Rika up of the ground which she had fallen on in the after shock wave of Renamon's attack had sent out

"Rika"

"Renamon"

as Rika stood up a blue glow appeared above Rika's head as it drifted down into her hands there was an object that looked like what Rika believed to be a digivice, it was silver in its frame and blue trimmings over the LCD screen, the buttons were blue as was the strap at the top.

"your D-Power, i pressume" Renamon told her

"wow" was all Rika could say

As Renamon and Rika looked at eachother a connection began to form between them

"RIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAA!!!!!!!" came Tk's distressed voice as he ran over to his daughter

Renamon phased out as Rika and her father shared a tight hug


	3. Introducing Kind hearted empath Takato

Digimon: Tamers Begin

Chapter 3: Goggle head

Takato Kamiya kicked a can.

The boy had been subjected to very bad day, first his dad had to leave to go play in America after promising on his own son's life that he would be back in time for their father and son weekend

"so either way you win" Takato had said once he was away from his dad.

Takato had a very strained relationship with his dad, who hated the one true passion of Takato that the boy loved with all his heary.

Digimon.

Taichi "Tai The Fireball" Kamiya hated digimon, or, to be more presice it's creator.

Takato had done some research and there was nothing about Takeru Takashi that led to any clues as to why Takato's father hated the man.

Takato had been an outcast in school.

Takato was artistic, rich, nice, shy, quiet, quite smart and humble. Everything his classmates weren't.

He tended to sit at the back of the class by himself, in his red shirts and black jeans, and red lensed goggles, his hair stood up unaturally which his father refused to let him cut because it was what made him a Kamiya, he inherited his mothers light brown hair and for some reason a pair of wierd red eyes which was not something that either parent had,

His father never talked about his parents he had cut himself off from them after becoming famous, whilst mrs. Kamiya still kept in touch with her parents who lived in New York City in America, Takato had only meet them a few times but now he knew why his mother could be so ditzy half the time.

Taksto stood by the bridge above the railway track with its sleek metal fences to keep stupid or suicidal kids from jumping or falling like idiots to their deaths on a busy track in which there would be nothing left except a pile of blood, flesh and bone dust.

Tai Kamiya.

That name was famous through out Japan for being a top soccer player, THE best soccer in all of Japan.

Takato Kamiya.

Thay name was infamous throughout Shinjukku for being a down right miserable kid with no friends and no plans for the future.

But Takato had a plan.

He had recently been to see an anime exibit, one both had caught his eye,

the banner had read "Anime and Manga artists of tommorow" it was basically all about giving kids a future in animation and art.

Takato had checked it out and had found information pamphlets all about anime artist and why they do what they do for a living.

The Red sun shone in the distance as Takato let a tear fall down his pink cheek, his dad had cheated on his mom again last night.

Mimi Kamiya knew nothing about it let alone who it was with, but Takato knew, he just didn't say anything just to keep his mom sane ever since she had lost someone she was very close to.

Takato heared a low growl coming from behind the dumpster that lay at the end of the bridge

As Takato got nearer a small family of dogs came out of hiding.

A Golden retriever, a black sheep dog and four mixed breeds of the two obviously the children, none had a collor around their necks.

"hey pups" he said sweetly to them

the dog wearily walked towards the goggle-head

the father, the sheep dog, put his head in Takato's hands

"hey boy what are you doing here?" he asked

The dogs pride showed that he and his family were just out for a walk but it's eyes betrayed him and showed that he had been living on the streets for quite awhile.

But Takato already knew this.

One of the reason's he had been so much of an outcast was because of his power. Empathy.

Takato was an emapth, someone who could literily poject others emotions into themselves. It came in usefull but Takato hated having to live with so much emotion, his own he could handle, others they were out of the question.

He felt the canine family's saddness and fear. It was understandable.

The Kamiya family, well, Takato and his mother loved dogs, and since they could afford to keep tons of pets on just his mom's salary Takato formed a plan in his head.

Later that night Mrs. Kamiya came home from the cooking channels studio to find her thirteen year old son asleep with six dogs around him.

The next morning Takato had a go at Mimi.

Fortunatly she was easily conviced to let Takato keep the dogs.

All Takato had to do was give her the puppy dog pout, pardon the pun, it also helped that the puppys joined in.

The next day was a school day and Takato would have to deal with Kazu Motomiya and Kenta Kido, He had known them for years, but they could barely stand one another, partly because Takato won every digimon card game battle against Kazu, and Kenta being his obediant and loyal lackey joined in with the sneering and name calling.

Kazu's dad owned a noodle company that had resteruants all around the world, even Australia and Antartica, well after ton's of hotels had been built on the icey contenent.

Kenta's dad was an extremely well known doctor with rich patients all around the world with his own Clinic here in Shinjukku, the fact that Takato was far smarter than Kenta caused many people to believe he cheated on tests and had written down all of the answers, that is until they learned that Kenta had barely any brains himself and was just as dumb as Kazu and that was saying something.

Whilst Takato sat alone in class during recess drawing his own fanmade digimon he didn't notice the two pairs of sinister eyes that lay outside the door.

Kazu had something especially nasty planned for Takato today, he had never liked the kid even when they were growing up together since their dad's were friends.

"Kazu what are wer going to do after...?"

"easy we run like crazy laughing, now you remember the plan?"

"yes"

"good now follow my lead"

Kazu opened the classroom roor just as Takato finished putting away his sketch book and had closed the latch on his back, lock and all.

"hey there chumley"

Takato had sensed Kazu's bad vibes since last week each day getting badder than the last until today when the vileness reached it's peek.

"What do you want Motomiya besides taking over your dad's company and using it to taked over the world,

I did say Takato was a empath, what i didn't metion was that his brains allowed him to put two and two together unlike many other idiots in his class, two of which were standing right infront of him.

Kazu cringed at this, Takato knew his plans for the future. but he quickly covered it up by giving a horrid sneer.

"Well Kamiya me and Kenta just need to finish something"

An hour later Kazu and Kenta walked out of Shinjukku fomral high school both covered in green goo and holding a matching pair of black eyes from which they had hit each other aiming for Takato, which was really suprising since Kenta couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried.

Please Review!


	4. Takato's life turned upside down

Digimon; Tamers Begin

Takato's life turned upside down

Takato sat in his bedroom sulking the principle had called the Kamiyas and had told Mimi all about the incident today.

She was furious.

At Kazu and Kenta.

They had been so nice to her but only NOW she was finding out about them insulting Takato.

And for what? becuase he was his own person? that he was different?

Mimi's mental rant went on for about an hour before she finally fell asleep on the sofa from a hard days work.

Takato had gone back to drawing his fanmade digimon Guilmon.

The goggle boy sighed at his creation.

His mother had called the local dog shelter which looked after abandonded dogs and had checked the puppies in whilst joining in on the "Sponser a Dog" programme.

The puppies Takato had found had been taken there whilst Mrs. Kamiya went with them just yesterday.

Curenntly Takato was using the basis of the dogs to create Guilmon's face, the red, white and black dinosaur looked like a perfect piece of art well for a doddle anyway.

Takato's eyes suddenly felt very heavy.

He tried hard in vain to keep his eyelids open but in the end he just fell asleep in his clothes.

His dream was very wierd.

he saw a girl with orangey red hair and beautiful amythest eyes.

In Takato's opinion she was very pretty.

Her blue and white attire seemed to blend in and stand out both at the same time whilst she stood in the moonlight holding a blue and silver device

The girl wore a blue sleeveless denim jacket over a white t-shirt, her pockets were fastened by crescent moon buttons, her dark blue jeans where held up two belts at the waist and two smaller belts on her thigh.

The girls eyes looked towards what seemed to be a strange creature that looked like...Lynxmon? from the digimon card game?.

"Renamon" her voice finally spoke as a command for someone or something to come,

her own digimon partner Renamon.

The golden fox shone in all of it's glory in the grey of the fog.

The girl pulled out what Takto thought was a digivice.

It was.

A hologram appeared just above the blue rimmed LCD screen.

"Lynxmon. Armor level, fire type, Renamon do your thing" The girl said

Takato couldn't help admire her as her digimon pounched on to Lynxmon.

Renamon looked up at Takato with intense eyes.

"Rika someone is watching us from the window of the house over there"

The girl Rika turned to where Rika pointed and pulled out her digivice

"well who ever is watching has a very high digi-soul, could be a prpoer challange" she said with a hint if excitment in her voice but she soon turned back to Renamon and Lynxmon.

"let the newbie watch the more experianced tamers in action" she said to her partner.

Suddenly Takato felt as if he was jerked back and instantly everything went black.

Instantly his eyes flew open and he remembered all about the girl with orangey red hair and her Digimon.

"was that a dream?" he asked himself out loud

suddenly footsteps came pounding up the stairs and his bedroom door was swung open by his mother

"waahhh" he exclaimed

"Takato look out side" she yelled

The teenager did and what he saw shocked him to no end.

The entire front lawn now looked like a battle zone with scorch marks and uprooted plants.

"what happened?" he asked

"the neighbours say it was a giant flaming cat and a tall golden humanoid fox with purple glooves were fighting"

"whaaaaa?"

"and to top it all of a young girl stood there watching it all"

Takato froze.

"The neighbours must be crazy" finished of his mother

But Takato knew different

The neighbours weren't crazy

They weren't psycho

they hadn't been drunk

They had seen it

The digimon Battle.

All Takato could think about all day was that girl.

As soon as he closed his eyes he saw hers so full of sadness and misunderstanding.

But Takato had to agree on one thing.

She was cute.

The only time he had forgotten about her was when he was drawing guilmon.

Thats when he thought of renamon.

whilst he drew guilmon he pulled out a pack of digimon cards from the desk not noticing that the top card was blanc.

Takato finally finished guilmon and stretched is limps while he sat in his chair

He put the finished drawing on top of the digimon cards and caught a glance at it.

Soon the room was filled with a light goming from above Takato's head, it had appeared suddenly and had come in the form of a glowing sphere.

Takato looked back at it to find an exact copy of the digivice that the girl from last night had before except his was red where her's was blue.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

The "digivice" floated down towards his hands like it was just a feather landing

Takato took one look at the blanc card to see that it now had amazingly merged the picture of guilmon and itself,

but this guilmon was 3d.

Soon an idea popped into Takato's head.

One that would change his life and many others forever.

Please review.


	5. Guilmon comes alive

Chapter 5:

Guilmon Comes alive!

Takato now stood in the centre of his large room with the digivice and Guilmon hard in both hands.

Takato was just fooling around with the idea

But it would soon start something up again that had ment to be finished 30 years ago.

"what do i say digi-modify? no thats to corny, digi-slash? no, Card Slash? yes i like it" he announced to his room finally glad that he had come up with a good card slash phrase to use.

"Card slash: Guilmon Activate" He yelled

He moved the card through the slot at the side of the digivice and saw that the device was scaning it.

A burst of light was emitted through the lense of the screen and burst through the room.

Binary code was hologrammed on to the wall from the digivice itself.

As the light faded Takato felt drowsy and fainted on his bed with no sound except from the bleeping noise that came from the digivice.

Takato woke up the later on with a severe pounding head ache "ow" he said as he woke up.

He noticed that a wet towel was on his bedside table with a set of tablets.

"huh"

the room was deadly silent his digivice was on the side of the pillow and his digimon cards safely put back inside his "secret" box under the desk

"mom?" no sooner were those words out of his mouth that Mimi Kamiya hit down the door to the floor (ignore the rhyme) and ran to her son with a bone crushing hug.

"oh Takato are you okay? how are you? do you need a drink? would you like something to eat honey?"

"uh no thanks mom"

" you scared the living hell out of me your father will be arriving shortly to see you"

"mom why are you acting like this i've only been unconsious for a couple of hours right?"

"A COUPLE OF HOURS YOUV'E BEEN OUT FOR NEARLY TWO WEEKS"

"WHAT???????????????????????"

Takato yelled just as much as his mother when he had heard that

Two weeks?

His school work

His History Project

His Homework

His Art Exam

His Perfect Attendance

All ruined just because he fell asleep?

Holy Heck!!!!!!!

"mom what about my cards?" he asked if his father had come home he would have burnt them

"don't worry you're fathers flight home was delayed another week and i managed to hide all of the in the 'Digi-Box'".

"thanks mom"

She gave her son another heart-wrenching, and bone crushing hug

"mom...need-AIR" he said whilst he was suffocating.

When Tai Kamiya had gotten home he had kissed his wife hello and visited Takato in bed.

"hey kid"

"hi dad"

"so you remember how you fainted?"

"nope"

this was a lie.

his digimon cards and digivice were all safely packed into the digi-box and Hidden under the loose floor boared unde his bed.

Takato knew that his dad hated anything to do with Takeru Takaishi,

he admitted that he liked digimon for a few months until he saw the digimon creator.

Then whilst Tai was home anything with the slightest relation to digimon was forbidden unless Tai didn't know about the connection.

"well then get well soon" he finished and left.

sometimes Takato thought that maybe his dad didn't love or even like him.

He acted as though Takato was the family pet.

Takato could never get anything from his empathy when he tried it on his dad, just a lot of bottled up pain.

Takato looked out the window with saddness on his face.

But what he saw shocked him.

The girl from his dream was standing right there by his window, in his room smirking.

except now she wore blue cargo pants and a white shirt supporting a blue fox head

"woah, nice diggs goggle-boy" she said

"who...who are you?" he asked stuttering

"name's Rika dino-boy"

"Rika?"

"no thats my name whats yours?"

"Takato"

Rika raised and eyebrow at the boy

"what?" he asked defensingly

"nothing"

"no what?"

"just...you have a goofy name"

Takato smirked at this

"yeah your right"

"so"

"huh?"

"you saw Renamon fight Lynxmon a few weeks ago"

"um yeah"

suddenly something caught his attention

"hey how'd you get in her?"

"that would be because of me" said a disembodied voice

"what?" Takato asked freaked

Suddenly this "Renamon" fazed into his room

"Whhaaa"

"yeah gave me the _same_ reaction to" Rika said sarcastically under her breath

"but how"

"Renamon is a ninja, a shinobi, a kitsune, a fire, a moon and a spirit type digimon, she can phase in and out of reality and move at a tremendous speeds" Rika announced in a matter-of-fact tone

"thank you oh queen of digi-facts and the digi-dex" Takato replied with his own sarcasim.

"oh thats a new one i haven't heared before" she said her tone of voice getting angrier

"Rika if i could..."

"no Renamon"

"why do you treat her like that?" Takato demanded

"Digimon are data"

"but they probably have feelings to"

"no they don't"

"yes they do"

"how'd you know?"

"because im an empath and i can feel Renamon's feelings"

Rika froze at the word empath

"em-em-empath?"

"yeah"

"see Rika you aren't alone"

"alone as in like what?"

"Rika?"

"no Renamon"

"but..."

"i said no"

"just tell me already"

"Rika has visions of the future by using a medium such as a leaf, an ofuda, staring into fire or by loking at the moon"

"thanks alot Renamon"

"Takato is someone up there with you"

Takato paniced

"uh no mom you were probably just hearing things" he called down

"okay" was the reply

"so" Takato said as he closed the door

"what do you want Rika?"

Rika scoffed at this

"its obvoius"

"what is?"

"that your a tamer"

"a wha?"

"A digimon Tamer, someone who tames a digimon partner to either fight or act as a pet" she told him whilst sitting on his bed.

"you fainted because your digi-soul levels dropped critically" Renamon said folding her arms when she leaned against the wall

"When i scanned guilmon"

"yes"

"listen goggle-head our powers come from our digi-soul and..."

"what's a digi-soul"

"it allows a digimon and Tamer to find eachother and helps the digimon digivolve, digivolution is easy enough with a human but a digimon without one must fight and load the excess data of their opponants whilst they are reborn"

"It also gives the human partner certain psychic powers, advanced agility and extra strength when it is needed"

"so when i scanned guilmon i used up most of my digi-soul?"

"yeah but you that shouldn't have happened"

"Takato, i have never heard of guilmon before by any chance how does he exist"

"well i created him and well..."

"that explains it"

"huh?" both humans asked

"when you created guilmon you used your digi-soul to create him, subconciously i might add"

"wait you mean to say that goggle-boy has his own customised digimon?" Rika said

"i have a name you know"

"yes Rika, only one digimon is sutable for a human partner except in a few cases, Takato is NOT one of them"

"so i created my own digimon because i don't have an already existing partner?"

"correct"

"by why didn't i wake up until today?"

"becaus your digi-soul has been recharging, slowly because guilmon needs that power to stay alive in this world, and once he was stable, your digisoul was able to recharge faster you should only have been asleep a few days but because you made guilmon so powerful it took longer to keep guilmon here"

"under normal circumstances you would just feel a bit drowzy like i did"

"how long have you been a tamer?"

"over a month now"

"wait" Takato finally realised something

"what is it?" Renamon asked

"Guilmon he's still out there"

"don't worry Takato" Renamon tried to reasure him

"how do i not worry?"

"Guilmon would come straight here once he was stable enough to travel"

"so where could he be?"

"heading here i suppose"

"why here?"

"your digi-soul calls him"

"the energy that is emitted off you is linked to guilmon causing him to come here because of the pull of the correct digi-soul"

Suddenly Renamon's eyes widdened as she finished

"Renamon?"

"Rika a wild one is here"

"we gotta go"

As Rika got up she turned to Takato

"you coming?"

"but what if my parents come in and find me gone?"

Rika turned to Renamon and nodded

Renamon made a difficult hand gesture and soon a sleeping clone of Takato was lying in the bed snoring quietly

"nice trick"

"why thank you"

As Takato went into his closet he pulled out his black jeans and red and white t-shirt that supported the hazard sign on it

while Rika and Renamon turned around Takato changed and as soon as he was done...

They were off.

Please Review.


End file.
